An Unexpected Suprise
by Eiko101
Summary: As a Fairy Tail mage , Lucy thought she had pretty much seen it all with her guild but when she runs into an unexpected person during a charity job she realizes that people are hardly ever what they seem to be even if they appear to be a really grumpy lightning mage that walks around with a permanent scowl on his face. Do I get more reviews if I say it's my first fanfiction ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one :

I don't own fairy Tail. Mr Mashima Does

The sun streamed down on the pink covers. It was way too bright for the blonde celestial mage that had come from a mission the previous day. "Stupid Natsu" Lucy muttered to herself under the covers "Stupid fire mage who just had to go over board and try and destroy the town." Needless to say Fairy Tail's strongest team once again did not get their full reward due to the destructive tendencies of her three team mates. Lucy slowly pushed herself out of bed and sleepily walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the new day.

In the shower she realized that she did not have enough jewels for this month's rent which was due this week .Her share of yesterday's reward gave her only an amount of 35 000J .With 25 000 J in her savings account Lucy realized that she was short of just 10 000J. "Gah , looks like I will have to take a short mission in order to make up for the rent ." With this thought in mind, Lucy hurried to dress and get to the guild in order to make up her missing amount of rent.

Lucy walked into the unusually quiet guild hall and looked around. Very few mages were present this early in the morning but as usual Mira was manning the bar. "Hi Lucy", Mira cheerfully greeted her, "What can I get you?". "A strawberry milkshake to go please" Lucy told Mira and walked to the missions board. After greeting Nab who was in his usual spot; she carefully proceeded to scan all the guild requests in the hope of finding one just right for her. Lucy then found a poster that had stated: "Mage wanted who is proficient in Archery and has the patience to teach young children. Full day job. Will Pay 30 000J." "Bingo". Lucy thought and proceeded to grab the request and take it to Mira so she could notify the customers and get her milkshake. "Leaving on your own Lucy?" Mira asked. "Yep , Rent's due this week. I'll see you later Mira" Lucy called out as she left the guild.

Later at the train station Lucy boarded her train that would take her to Clover town. From what she could distinguish from the request poster it seemed that a mage had opened a summer camp for children. The owner needed a person who could teach the children for one day Archery .It seemed like a fun ,relatively easy job that would insure she would be back home in Magnolia latest by nine in the evening. Lucy then closed her eyes for quick nap. "Passengers for Clover station, Passengers for Clover station. The stop will be reached in five minutes." The announcement for clover station had woken Lucy up from her nap. She had felt very refreshed compared to the morning and was actually looking forward to the job. As Lucy got off the train and followed a local man directions towards the camp, she wondered what kind of activities children would do at summer camp. Growing up as the Heartfillia Heiress she had no clue as to what camping was like. This job for sure would be a new experience for her.

At the camp entrance she was greeted by a man who introduced himself as Alex. He then went on to explain as he walked her through the camp that he had opened the camp for kids who could not afford to do anything else in their school holidays and were disadvantaged children. Lucy felt her heart tear at this and resolved she would do her very best to do her job. After all Fairy Tail mages always gave the best they could possibly do for their missions. She just hoped the children were not brats.

A/N: Review and let me know what you think. The Stories' cover image comes from this link : .

By Eiko101


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail .Mr Mashima Does

Chapter 2:

After Alex had finished his tour and explanation of the camp, he led her to the archery range where a group of 5 to 6 years olds were eagerly waiting for her. Alex introduced Lucy to the children and told them to look after her .He then left after telling Lucy her next group would come in about an hours' time. Lucy looked at the young faces that were staring at her and just as she opened her mouth to talk she was ambushed by a barrage of questions and statements: "Lady, Are you a mage? What kind of magic can you do?" one boy asked. "You so pretty, your hair is so beautiful, Is it magic?" a girl blurted out. "What kind of guild do you come from?" was another boy's question. "Can we see your magic?" a girl curiously asked.

Lucy took a deep breath and then proceeded to whistle loudly to shut the group of children up. She was glad Natsu had thought her that trick. After her whistle the group of kids was mercifully quiet. "My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I am pleased to meet all of you. I am a celestial sprit mage and belong to the guild called Fairy Tail. And yes you can see my magic; As a matter of fact the person who will teach you archery today is one of my friends and spirits. His name is Sagittarius. Every one please stand back." Lucy then called out: "Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius."

"Moshi Moshi Lucy-dono." Sagittarius cheerfully greeted her. Lucy then told him of her mission today and introduced him to the children. They all crowded him and her with even more questions before. Laughing Lucy told the kids to get in line and she started the lesson. Sagittarius taught the children how to shoot with accuracy and speed while Lucy instructed the others on the proper way to hold the bow and arrow. Before she knew it the hour was over and Alex had come to collect the younger group and leave her with another group. Needless to say the whole process of endless questions and introductions started again. As the day progressed Lucy found out that many of the children that attended Alex's camp were indeed disadvantage and in fact didn't pay any camp fees. The children told her all sorts of stories about the camp and their lives with the innocence of youth shining in their eyes. They didn't seem to see their selves as disadvantage but just different.

During her lunch break, Lucy thought back in her youth she would only meet children of her own age when her father's partners came along bringing their respective children .However Lucy didn't enjoy these meeting as these children were brats demanding whatever luxury there was and often were cruel for no reason. These children at the camp were nothing like that and couldn't even afford to go to camp yet Alex had opened the camp out of his own generosity. She then resolved to herself that she would not in fact accept the payment for this mission and would ask Alex if she could come back in the future just to volunteer and help around. It would be a good get away from the destructive tendencies of her team.

After lunch Lucy continued her lessons in the afternoon with Sagittarius and the children .As the evening drew closer she walked to the administration buildings on the camp site in order to tell Alex she was done and didn't want her payment. Lucy sighed to herself thinking of what creative excuses she would tell her landlord in the morning about her lack of a rent payment however she felt the cause was worth it. She found Alex's office and was just about to knock when she heard raised voices inside. Lucy ducked behind a pot plant in the hall way and was surprised to see Laxus Dreyer Fairy Tail's own Lighting mage leaving Alex's office .Thankfully he was walking in the other direction so he didn't see her. She also was thankful that the pot plant was probably obscuring her scent. She did not know what to think, what was Laxus doing at an underprivileged camp and why were their loud voices in Alex's office? Also Laxus was alone; His team was not with him. What did it all mean?

Lucy waited until Laxus cleared the hall way completely and then walked up and knocked at Alex's door. She heard the word's "Come in" and proceeded to enter Alex's office. "Aah Lucy, you are here .Did you enjoy your day with the children? Your payment is right here." "Actually Alex," Lucy answered "I wanted to tell you I refuse the payment and also to ask if I can come to volunteer here in the future?" Alex protested vehemently about the payment but Lucy refused to budge, afterwards he seemed to give up and told her that she was welcome back at any time. As Lucy walk out of the office she looked back at Alex sitting at his desk and it was on the tip on her tongue to ask about Laxus's presence at the camp .At the moment she decided against it and walked out Alex looked as if he had enough on his plate.

Reaching Magnolia Later that evening Lucy decided against going to the guild and opted to go home. Her mind was buzzing with questions and she was not so sure she could hold her curiosity in if she was at the guild. Calling out "I'm Home" when she reached her apartment she was enormously surprised to see no one was in her apartment. Normally by this time it would have been invaded by her three noisy rambunctious team mates. However Lucy was glad for the quiet it gave her silence to think. She quickly prepared a small dinner and had a shower. She decided on lying in bed with a good book.

Later on in the evening Lucy could not go to sleep. Her mind was buzzing with a lot of questions. It was not to say she didn't trust Laxus .He had proved himself to be worthy of the guild at Tenroujima and the Grand Magic Games. She would have even called out to him in the hallway but what made her hide behind the pot plant was the fact the voices in Alex's office were raised. Lucy author instinct were buzzing, she smelt a potential story and she resolved herself to get to the bottom of this mystery .It would be the case of : "Laxus's Mysterious presence". Hopefully Lucy thought sleepily that the next day would bring answers and maybe a better case name.

A/N: Well that's chapter two. Review and let me know what you think

By Eiko101


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The early morning sun found Lucy Heartfillia rummaging around her writing desk. She knew she had placed a spare note book somewhere but for some reason today it decided to obscure its presence. "Finally" she thought finding it. The spare note book was right at the back next to one of Erza's borrowed books. Lucy realized she probably hid it there on purpose to hide Erza's book. Lord knew she did not want Natsu or Gray to find out she was picking up on Erza's rather scandalous habit. Lucy had to admit; there was something rather thrilling about reading some lemon and lime matter. She quickly hid the book back in its original place and took out the spare note book .From now she decided to call this spare note book: Laxus Mysterious Presence The case book. Sad to say she had not found a better case name.

After a quick breakfast Lucy decided to sit down and record all that had happened the previous day. She would need to write down every detail in order to solve this rather curious mystery.

Logbook:

Entrance one: Day one after Incident.

Motive: Unknown

Persons Involved: Laxus and Alex (?)

Crime: Got to do something with the camp .I'm sure of it. Author instincts are buzzing

Any evidence: No one except myself. There was screaming in the office however no words were distinguishable.

Notes: Laxus did not have his team with him neither did he look like he was on a job.(What would a S-class mage want with a underprivileged camp ?) The first thing to do would be to talk to his team mates to see if they noticed his absence yesterday.

Note to self: Must keep this top-secret. No blabbering to Levy.

Lucy finished her first entry in the logbook and decided it was time to go the guild in order to unearth some clues. She also needed to find her team to see when was their next job. She was highly interested in this case but everyone knew that celestial mages had to eat just like everyone else. Walking towards the guild Lucy decided to summon Plue for some company. Plue was adorable with his shaky body movements and not to mention a good listener. As She walked closer to the guild Lucy could hear the normal Fairy Tail Racket coming from inside. Pushing open the doors and cheerfully greeting everyone, Lucy failed to notice the Fire dragon slayer projectile that was heading towards her. Needless to say the next thing she knew she was sprawled on the floor with Natsu laying on top of her in a rather unladylike position. Lucy eeped as she realized she had given everyone a front row view of her panties. Macao and company promptly fainted from blood loss while Gray kept on staring oblivious to quickly growing malevolent Juvia next to him. Elfman screamed about how it was MAN to run around in your underdies while Cana simply burst out laughing. Lucy noticed a Blonde haired Dragon Slayer was also just looking queitly. At this Lucy's strawberry colored cheeks went to Full-blown tomato. "Gah" Lucy muttered "Natsu I'm Going to kill you." With an aura that rivaled the famed guild Titania Lucy gave her pink haired team mate the thrashing of his life.

After the beating Lucy sat at the Bar and asked Mira for some Blueberry milkshake .After receiving her order from Mira she sat back and surveyed the guild. She noticed that Laxus was sitting at the back with his team while her team was planning on going on a mission tomorrow. She realized she would have to approach Laxus's team when he was not around to ask questions. The dragon Slayer's improved senses were a pain to work with but she would have to do it. Lucy got off the bar and went towards where her team was sitting. She quickly confirmed she would go with them on tomorrow's mission and decided that it was time to head home and work on her novel. As she just was about to leave she heard Mira's voice calling her asking her how was the job at the underprivileged camp. Lucy cursed silently at Mira. If Laxus heard her talking about the camp, the cat would be out of the bag and she would not have a case anymore. As it is he looked like he was listening in but Lucy was not to sure. Lucy rushed back to the bar and sat down. She had to side track Mira quickly or all would be lost .So without thinking she opened her mouth and said the first things that came to her mind.

"Nah, Mira. Do you think Natsu really likes me?" Lucy wanted to bang her head on the bar table repeatedly. Of all the things she could have said she had to come up with that one. "Oh My Gosh Lucy", Mira answered with a squeal "I think he does .Why when did you realize your feelings towards him? Levy, Erza, Cana come here. Girl meeting!" Lucy felt that banging her head repeatedly on the bar was not enough, maybe she should ask Erza to use her for target practice .That would teach her stupid brain about careless remarks. The only sliver lining that Lucy saw from all of this was that the disaster had been averted. Laxus did not look so interested in their conversation anymore and the camp case was safe.

After three hours at the guild, Lucy was able to escape Mira's clutches .She had heard enough from cute babies with pink hair and brown eyes to a fight between Erza and Mira on who would be the child's first godmother. It was a tiring day and she made no progress on her case which was very annoying. The only good highlight from the three hour torture session was the she heard Laxus was due to leave tomorrow on a S-class quest alone without his team. That would make his team available for questioning. Lucy grinned she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

As Lucy reached her house she was surprised to see only Erza had invaded it. "Hello Lucy", Erza said "I wanted to talk to you .I chucked out the two idiots out earlier on so we could have some girl on girl talk." "Sure Erza" Lucy replied "What's up?" Looking back Lucy realized that she wished she had not said those words as it had opened a can of worms she did not want to ever hear, see or smell again. Erza had said something along the lines that because Lucy was a big girl and decided she had finally liked Natsu Erza would be increasing the amount of books she would lend to Lucy so that she would be prepared for her and Natsu's relationship from the physical know how, to, how to get a guy hot under the collar and the slightly kinky bits as well.

That night Lucy felt she has spent the world's most recorded time as being red in the face as a tomato and every time she tried to escape Erza would ex-cuip into her armor and bring her back. Finally Erza decided to leave after promising her more talks were on the way. Lucy simply had no energy left and crawled into bed feeling as if she had competed in the guild's S-class trials.

A/N: Fairy Tail belongs to Mr Mashima. Not me.

Read and Review tell me what you think.

Also apologies for the spelling and grammar mistakes I Had no time to check it out.

Last thing: Im trying to get a scheduale going with all my assignments but it still in progress so all I ask for it some patience

Lots of peace:

Eiko101


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four :

Logbook Entry:

Entrance two: Day two after incident.

Motive: Still unknown

People involved: Laxus and Alex (Alex is still questionable as I have not been able to confirm any more information. All is speculation.)

Crime: Same as previous entrance.

Any Evidence: No new evidence except Laxus's team was able to confirm he was not present with them on Day zero (The day of the incident).

Note: Today I went after the mission to the guild in order to track down Laxus's team. Freed was the only one to confirm Laxus's absence and Bixlow and his dolls did mimic him (Does that count as confirmation as well?). Evergreen was not present at the guild. The also surprising fact was no one in his team was able to give me a location as to where he was on the day. (Does this mean they are accomplices to the crime and are hiding something or do they don't know?)

Lucy read her logbook entry for second time after completing it hoping to find some clues she did not spot before. She had no such luck .The day itself had been semi- productive. In the morning she went out with her team on a mission .It was a job near to Magnolia but it paid very well. All the team was required to do with get rid of a Vulcan infestation in a nearby forest. The opponents themselves were not hard but the sheer numbers of them kept the whole team busy for a few hours. It was safe to say she had a home over her head for the next month (Hallelujah) and she would not starve for the next two weeks. This time round the team also managed to gain all its reward money as the forest was not close to any town-it was at least an hour work from Magnolia - therefore Gray or Natsu could not wreck anything. Lucy to this moment was incredibly grateful for that.

After completing a successful mission and returning home. Lucy decided to freshen up and return to the guild. It was considerably late in the afternoon. She had hoped Laxus would have left for his job already and his team would perhaps be at the guild having an afternoon lunch. Lucy wore a comfortable outfit of black jeans with a heart crux top and walked out. She reached the guild in a timely fashion and noticed that Bixlow and Freed were indeed by the guild but Evergreen was not. Bixlow and Freed were upstairs. Lucy waved to Mira but continued on to sit by Freed and Bixlow. Both mages had greeted her and inquired about her mission to which she had replied it had gone very well. Using the topic of missions Lucy decided to open her questioning by asking when was the last time the team had gone on a mission with Laxus. Freed replied saying: "It was exactly four days ago. It was a two week mission and we left exactly on 4pm in the afternoon and returned at 8am in the morning. But still it has been so long since we have been with Laxus. Oh Laxus why did you leave us? " whereas Bixlow replied that he could remember sometime last week as well. This statement was echoed by his babies. On hearing this Lucy immediately ruled out the possibility that Laxus was with his team on a mission on Day zero and just decided to pop in on an underprivileged camp.

After this Lucy had proceeded to ask: "You guys have been at the guild resting for some time now. How is the small break going?". Both mages answered it was going well while looking at the Strauss Sisters. Lucy immediately romanticized the moment hoping that they had stayed behind in order to spend the time with the obvious crushes. She could feel her mind going off track and instead choose to comeback and focus on the questioning. After this she had asked the mages: "Did Laxus also enjoy his small break before leaving this morning?" Surprisingly Freed had answered that he knew Laxus had gone out two days ago but he did not know where. After hearing this Lucy got immediately excited as this was clear evidence that confirmed Laxus had no reliable alibi by the guild and was in fact out. She bid the two mages goodbye and went to go ask Mira for a quick snack before leaving the guild.

At the bar Mira tried to entrap Lucy in another three hour torture session of the supposed Lucy and Natsu relationship but failed due to Lucy saying she was exhausted due to the multiple summoning's she had did earlier on for the job. She had bid all her guild mates goodnight and left for her apartment. When reaching her apartment Lucy immediately noticed all three of her team mates were present. At this point in time she did not bother to over react-the screaming gave her a really sore throat - but instead asked if they would like some tea before leaving her home. They all replied affirmative. Afterwards Natsu and Gray left with the threat of Titania's anger should they return to sleep over at her house. Erza left shortly after this but before she left she dropped a pile of books on Lucy desk telling her to quote: "To make sure she reads them with a box of tissues near her so she could easily stop the gushing and near constant nose bleeds." At this Lucy again got the distinct feeling to bang her head on the desk for yesterday's stupid and careless mistake. However she had got a flash of brilliance and asked Erza if she could visit Fairy Hill tomorrow to view her whole collection of books. Erza readily agreed to this and even said she was glad Lucy was taking an active role to pursue her emotionally and physically stable relationship with Natsu. Lucy avoided gaging at hearing this. Lucy's motive for asking this was because then she had an excuse to see Evergreen at a location where she was not surrounded by Bixlow and Freed and therefore would not face any questions as to why she was asking the same questions to Evergreen as she did to Freed and Bixlow. After this Lucy bid Erza Goodnight and sat down to write in her logbook and afterwards to go sleep. Tomorrow it seemed would be a very interesting day.

A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mr Mashima Does.

Read and review and Let me know what you think .Constructive criticisms are beyond welcome.

Eiko101


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I decided to update this chapter instead of doing my organic chemistry assignment. So please be extra nice to me and leave a review.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mr. Mashima does

Chapter 5:

The sun beat down relentlessly as Lucy made her way to the Fairy Hills. As she walked on the path she was mentally reviewing her plan in order to retrieve her needed information from Evergreen. Luckily she remembered her tour from the previous visit so she knew the layout of the dorms. The only problem she could encounter and knew she would was the red haired S-class mage. Lucy knew sneaking away from her would be the hardest task of all.

However Lucy planned for this problem. All she needed left was some luck and it would be a sealed deal. "Hi Lucy," Erza greeted her, "I'm so glad you here early. I have plenty of things planned for today and even bought a cheesecake while we discuss your future relationship with Natsu." Lucy returned her friends greeting and went inside her room. Two hours later and Erza was still on the topic on her and Natsu's future relationship. The current subject was would their relationship affect the dynamics of the team. According to Erza it would not affect them so much as long as they kept the affectionate touches to the minimal and if they wanted some kinky time , the key was do it far away from the camp so she and Gray would not hear.

As Erza took a breath from her chat, Lucy quickly interrupted and asked: "Can I go to the bathroom Erza?" Erza quickly replied: "Of course, silly me. I have been such a terrible hostess. Please you should hit me on your return." Lucy sweat dropped at this response and fled the room. Hey she didn't claim her plan had an elaborate scheme with précised details. All it had to do was work. The bathroom excuse always worked all the time.

Using her memory as a guide Lucy quickly located Evergreen's room and knocked on the door. She heard a faint voice that called come in and entered. The room was exactly as she remembered a room filled with Statues and enormous and extravagant flowers. "Lucy. Hello I was not expecting you here. What can I do to help?" Evergreen said. Lucy replied: "Oh hello Evergreen. No I just dropped by for a visit as Erza needed to go check on something. We were just talking in her room." Evergreen nodded at Lucy reply and then offered her some tea to which Lucy gracefully accepted.

The tea was very exquisite. I t was nothing like Juvia's tea, cough, Spicy soup that she had drank from her last visit. On enquiring its flavor Evergreen told Lucy it was a rare flower found in the Snow Mountains. It seemed Evergreen was passionate about Flowers in all forms. Afterwards Lucy decided to begin the questioning.

"So tell me Evergreen how did you join Laxus's team?" She asked. Evergreen said: "Well , I remember it like yesterday. My home was a small town in an isolated range of mountains. We lived a happy life until one day Bandits attacked our village. They stole the children from our village for the Tower of Heaven project and murdered all the adults in cold blood. I tried to run and hide but two of the bandits found me. They were going to take me along when my figures eyes had activated. They became stone instantly and I ran horrified thinking I had killed them and I was now a murderer. Laxus found me after that and even though I told him repeatedly not to come near me and I was a murderer or he will turn to stone, he knelt by me and look me in the eye where absolutely no fear was present even though he witnessed those two men turned to stone by my eyes and asked if he would like to join him and his guild. His exact words I remember were "You are strong. I could use the help of someone strong like you "after that I have never looked back and ended being on his team till the current time."

Lucy was quiet after hearing Evergreen's story. It seemed like he had a good and kind character one she was beginning to see especially after Tenroujima. So after that Lucy asked Evergreen when was the last time she had been on a mission with Laxus. Evergreen replied that it was just over two weeks .However after Evergreen answered this question a suspicious light had entered Evergreen's eyes and she said: "Nah Lucy; Bixlow and Freed told me that yesterday you asked them about Laxus as well. Don't tell you are interested in him?" Lucy froze; she did not know what to say. Well what was the correct answer? Yes she was interested in him in order to get to the bottom of her mystery but it wasn't the interested that Evergreen had meant.

Lucy opened her mouth in order to reply when Evergreen seemed to take her silence as a yes to the answer to her question. She smirked lightly and commented: "Well Lucy, I never knew you were into the big muscle kind of type. I was always figured you like the lean ones with wiry muscle. Like Gray or Natsu. But that's good you know what they say about big boys. You guys will have a wild of a time"

Lucy felt a sense of Deja vu . It was the same feeling of banging her head on the table again and again .What was with her guild and their pervertedness? Never mind that what was her guild and pairing her with all the males members? Sure a girl wanted a guy in her life but she wasn't looking for one currently. And never mind the fact Laxus was exactly her kind of dream guy with the enormous muscles and amazing height. Lucy was sure that she wore her highest pair of heels she would only come up to Laxus nose. Wait what was she doing? He was a suspect in her investigation not some crush.

Lucy quickly collected her thoughts and told Evergreen who WAS STILL SMIRKING: "Erza will be looking for me. I better go." "Sure Lucy No problem. Your secret is safe with me don't worry; if you need help with getting Laxus attention come to me. After all I am the queen of Fairies. A little romance is nothing to me." Evergreen replied. Lucy muttered her good byes and left the room .She reached Erza room and apologized for her absence. Erza replied: " It is fine Lucy . I was just coming to see if you needed help. After all we are guild mates are we not? And guild mates help each other with everything." Lucy groaned to herself silently. Sometimes her guild took the word "help" way too literally.

That evening Lucy sat down to record in her logbook the case's progress .Surprisingly Natsu was not there, She wondered where he was but if he was not here more bed space for herself.

Logbook:

Entrance three: Day three after incident.

Motive: Still unknown

People involved: Laxus and Alex

Crime: Same as previous entrance.

Any Evidence: No new evidence. Today was really not a productive day in terms of progress for the case.

Note: Today I found out that Laxus really does her a kind nature that he seems to hide after hearing about Evergreen's story .Speaking about evergreen today she had the nerve to suggest I like Laxus. Laxus is my number one suspect in this case. Who has ever heard of a crime Detective falling in love with her suspect? No one it's a bizarre and unusual thing. Laxus may be a nice guy inside and out but until this case is solved there is no love in the nearby future for this detective. I need to make some breakthroughs in this case. I'm hoping Laxus will return tomorrow so I can question him. That would lead to some answer if not I think it's time to take a trip to the camp again.


	6. Notice

Hey everyone:

I'm well aware how annoying this is when an author does an update and everyone rushes to read it and realizes it's only an author note. You then proceed to curse the author to the depths of hades and back for getting your hopes up. I've have been in your place and curse away I did it and still do for my stories.

However I just wanted to note that I am currently looking for a beta reader. You may have realized from my stories my grammar and spelling is not the best and I want to give all the readers out there my best shot even if it means admitting to needing help.

Therefore anyone who is a beta or knows someone on the sight who is a beta and currently accepting request please can you pm me there name or I.D number to get in touch? I will sincerely appreciate it any effort and will double my effort to give you guys' good stories.

My only humble request is that the beta will be able to do to K to M rating.

Thank you so much for your patience and to end on a good note I do have both super long chapters planned for Friday for An Unexpected Surprise and Godlike Abduction. Please do look forward to it.

With sincerest feeling

Eiko101


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Lucy woke up in the morning with a stroke of inspiration. All the head hunting she had done the previous two days could have been short circuited if she had just called out Gemini and asked her for information. She really felt like an idiot now that she thought about it. Gemini could be used for both battle and for gathering information and weakness.

Lucy did her morning routine in a rush and decided to summon Gemini while on her walk to the guild. She hoped Laxus would be there at the guild so she could ask Gemini to copy him. While walking to the guild along the river Lucy took out Gemini's key and called her out. Both blue sprit entities appeared next to her, greeting her in their awfully cute voice.

"Hey Mini and Gemi I was wondering if could ask you a favor today." She told them.

"Sure Lucy" They replied.

"Today at the guild can you please copy Laxus, the lightning dragon slayer" Lucy said.

"Lucy, we remember this man. His power levels are much greater than yours, therefore we cannot copy him fully. We can't aid you in a battle with his form." The twins stated.

"I am aware of this guys, but what I need from him is not power level but information. Therefore please can you copy him especially his minds current thoughts and his memories?" Lucy pleaded with the spirits.

"Master, we can do that. However it will take time for us to copy him since your power levels are vastly different. You must keep the dragon slayer occupied so we can do our job."

"Sure, I can do that. How long will it take you to finish completing your scan?" Lucy asked eagerly thinking it would only take a few minutes.

"A minimum of half an hour." The twins replied.

Lucy's heart fell. How was she going to keep Laxus Dreyar occupied for more than half an hour? They were nakama, but they had barely held a conversation together. Lucy just hoped that inspiration would hit her while they walked towards the guild.

While walking towards the guild with Gemini, Lucy was on the edge of the wall next to the river when she had the boatman call to her: "Be careful princess and the blue …ah…things floating next to her. Don't fall in the river."

Lucy cheerfully waved back while Gemini was muttering about how they were not things.

Lucy reached the guild and called out a greeting to everyone while walking to the bar. Mira greeted her cheerfully while she sat down and asked for her order. Lucy asked for a muffin and some hot chocolate to start. While waiting for her order she saw that Laxus was indeed in the guild at the back relaxing in his black leather pants, purple shirt and his huge coat, while his team was talking to Team Shadow Gear.

Gemini floated behind her and looked around the guild curiously. When Mira came back with her order she asked Lucy, "Nah Lucy, why are your spirits out"?

Lucy thought quickly. She could not tell Mira that she needed Gemini for information purposes so she replied: "I'm strengthening my magical container Mira. Having a spirit out will hopefully increase my magic endurance."

Mira nodded to this and then learned towards Lucy discreetly. Lucy leaned towards Mira as well wondering what the take over mage would whisper in her ear. "Nah, Lucy I know you like Natsu and all but I really think you should stop dressing to match Laxus if you want to catch Natsu's attention."

Lucy had no idea what to say. She looked down at her outfit to indeed confirm she matched the lightning dragon slayer. She wore black leather boots that came up to her knee and a dark purple dress that was simple and strapless. A small fur lined jacket completed her outfit.

"Mira," she replied in a harsh whisper, "I did not plan this outfit to match with anyone."

Mira nodded sagely and replied: "I know Lucy but just be careful. You know you chose the most oblivious person in the guild as your crush and you need all the help you can get." She then walked away to go get someone else's order.

Lucy sighed to herself, at least she was alone for the moment.

"Matching outfits, please you really are a kid. You don't get a man's attention by matching your outfit with his" a voice said. Lucy looked towards the voice and there stood Evergreen. "You really are bad at this romance stuff Lucy. When I said I'd help you, I did not think you would give me so much work." Evergreen said.

Lucy groaned out loud and told Evergreen: "I did not purposely match my clothes to his. I just chose this. My other clothes are in the wash."

"Sure Lucy, now go up and talk to him. You're wasting good make out time sitting here."

Lucy nodded to Evergreen and went towards Laxus. She dug around in a small bag and took out a pen and some paper. She told Gemini mentally to start her scan the minute they began talking.

She walked towards Laxus and stood by him waiting in order for him to notice her. When he opened his eyes he looked at her curiously and invited her to sit down on the bench opposite him. "Can I help you with something, Cheerleader?" He asked.

Lucy bristled at the name but decided to ignore it. "Yes Laxus, I was hoping to ask you some questions for my novel. I am at a stage where I need some really good battle scenes and was hoping you would help with that?"

Laxus stared at her for a few minutes and said: "Let me get this straight, Cheerleader. You want me to describe my battles for you? Sure I could do that. Lord knows you have not been in any exciting battles with Flame Brain and Ice–Prick over there. Those two don't know the meaning of fight." He had a smug look on his face when he said this.

Lucy sighed. Even after joining the guild Laxus did not lose that small arrogant part of his personality. Sure, he was calmer now, but still that slight arrogance was there. She did not want to get in an argument with her target though, so she sat down preparing to take notes.

At the same time Master Macorov was standing upstairs overlooking the guild hall. He needed to send someone with a message to Blue Pegasus and he needed the right person for the job. Natsu would destroy the letter before he would get there while all the male mages would run the minute he asked because of Blue Pegasus's master. Looking at the end of the guild hall He spotted Lucy and Laxus talking together. "Target acquired," he thought to himself.

Walking towards the pair, he reached them just in time to see Lucy smack Laxus over the head with a bunch of papers. "What have we here?" He thought to himself.

Lucy looked up at the Master after giving Laxus a smack on the head for reminding her about how torn her shirt got after Tenroujima. "He was such a perv", Lucy thought to herself.

"Master Hello." She greeted the Master cheerfully.

"Jiji" Laxus nodded his head at the master, "What's up? Is it time to move? Have they shown signs of activity yet?"

Master gave a warning look to Laxus and shook his head. Lucy made a mental note to analyze that information for later. "Actually I have an mission for you and Lucy", the Master continued on to say, "I need you to deliver a message to Master Bob in Blue Pegasus."

As Master Macarov expected Laxus froze at this knowing the reputation of Master Bob but he knew Laxus would not turn the mission down regardless of how scary Master Bob was. His pride would not allow him to, while Lucy just looked frightened out of her socks. The master wondered at this expression. He had thought that Lucy was close to mages in Blue Pegasus and would not mind going.

"Sure Master, we don't mind going. Where is the message?" Lucy said.

"It's in my office, please come and follow me." The Master said, beckoning them.

Lucy and Laxus silently followed the master to his office. Lucy wanted to cry to herself. She had just received a mental message from Gemini stating she was done with the scan and would store it in her memory when the Master came up with this delivery mission. Instead of the arranged 30 minutes. It looked like she would have to spend the whole day with Laxus himself. How would she survive? Especially because all during her thirty minutes, her traitorous mind kept on dredging up images of her and Laxus together. How was she supposed to help it if it looked like his chest was amazing to curl into and his height when around her would make her feel like a perfectly protected girl. Not to mention his hair looked so soft she wanted to run her fingers through it, just to see if it was really as soft as it looked. Curse Evergreen to the depths and beyond for putting that idea in her head.

Well, she thought, at least she got the required information she needed for later. Hopefully it would all be worth it.

**A/N: Well they finally meet and still Lucy has no new information. Please Read and review. Constructive criticism and ideas are more than welcome Please pm me. More reviews encourages me to write more. Also Apologies for the earlier notice but thanks to it I now have a beta who is an expect in taking my strange English and turning it into English the rest of you can understand. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Lucy moaned to herself in the hot sun. She had already taken off her small jacket and had slung it over her shoulder. She was positively drenched in sweat and could not figure out for the life of her why this enormous golden haired creature looked so cool and wasn't sweating by the bucket load. Granted, he had taken off his jacket and like her, slung it over his shoulder. He also had unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt showing a gorgeous torso and pecs that looked like… Lucy halted that thought right there.

"Curse Erza's books! Curse them to the deepest pit of hell." Lucy thought to herself. She did not know when she turned into a closet pervert but she was going to curb herself of this…affliction. She did not want to perv on the lightning dragon slayer. He was her number one suspect in her case. And it would not do to be romantically involved with him. The heavens knew she had read enough books that showed her that being romantically involved with a person that was a suspect did not bode well for the heroine.

While Lucy was in her own world of thoughts she didn't notice Laxus stopping in front of her. She immediately ran into him with a squeak and promptly fell on her butt.

"What the hell Laxus? Why did you stop in the middle of nowhere?" she screamed at him.

Laxus turned around with a raised eyebrow and simply said: "Well blonde cheerleader, if you'd been paying attention, you would have noticed we are here, at the Blue Pegasus guild."

Lucy felt like an idiot and looked up to confirm they were indeed outside of the Blue Pegasus guild. She then turned to look at Laxus who was smirking at her. Lucy felt her hackles rising at the smirk and said, "Don't look at me like that Sparky. You could have at least warned me when you were going to stop." She then turned around and with a haughty flip of her hair walked past him and into the guild.

Laxus watched as the blonde cheerleader walked into the guild. He didn't know what was with her but something in him just loved riling her up. She gave him the most entertaining expressions he had ever seen and he was grateful that the master had given him this messenger errand with the blonde, even if he had to deliver it to this guild with its master that creeped the hell out of him. He sighed and followed Lucy through the door.

As Lucy walked into the guild, she was immediately greeted by the Tri-mens. Eve, Ren and Hibiki all fawned over her and offered her cool drinks from the heat. Laxus walked in and pretty much all the females in the guild gravitated to him, the foremost being Jenny. Laxus ignored the female titters and walked straight to Master Bob and handed him the envelope. Master Bob asked them to quickly wait for a reply. Lucy and Laxus both nodded in reply and Laxus walked towards the bar and sat down after ordering a drink.

"Lucy-san I did not know you and Laxus were dating. This is indeed the greatest of tragedies to see that you have lost your eligibility. When did this happen?" Hibiki asked.

Laxus and Lucy promptly spat out their drinks in response to the question. Lucy was lucky and spat her drink all over Eve, who shrugged cutely and went to change his shirt, meanwhile Laxus was not so lucky as he spat his drink all over Ichiya and Nichiya. Both males started screaming "men!" and began running around the guild.

Lucy was mortified. First the matching clothes comments and now she was dating the man. What next? Would someone think they would be engaged or heaven forbid, married? "Hibiki, Laxus and I are not dating. We are just guildmates and nakama that is all!"

Lucy blushed as she said that. Laxus grunted in agreement. Hibiki smiled as she said that and said, "Oh thank god. I could not handle it if you were dating this…ahem freakishly large man."

It was at this point Laxus magic began to act up. It was a sure sign of his temper. At this point, Lucy knew they had to leave now. Luckily Master Bob came back with the reply and gave it to Laxus. Laxus just nodded at him and walked out. Lucy hastily bid goodbye to the Blue Pegasus mages and rushed out to follow Laxus.

Lucy caught up with Laxus as he walked towards Magnolia. It was quiet for a few seconds and then Lucy spoke up, "Are you ok? You do know that Hibiki didn't mean that right?"

Laxus took a deep breath and squeezed the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. He then looked at Lucy and said, "I still have a problem with my temper, Lucy. I regret Fantasia so deeply and am so worried that one day I will snap. Gramps sends me on these kind of things to train me to become the next master and what do I do? I snap at the easiest and simplest provocations. I don't deserve the forgiveness that the guild and my gramps has shown towards me."

Lucy did not know what to say to this. It clearly looked like Laxus was suffering but she had no words that would comfort him. They then began to walk back to the guild in silence. During the walk back, Lucy racked her brain in order to say something to Laxus, but what could she say that would comfort the blonde-haired dragon slayer.

Upon reaching Magnolia, Lucy stopped Laxus with a wave of her hand. He looked at her inquiringly. She said, "Look here, Sparky. Everyone has a problem with their temper but I don't ever want you to say you don't deserve forgiveness. Every person in this world deserves forgiveness. Lord knows it took more than 7 years for me to forgive my dad but I did in the end. Work with your mistakes and move on. Learn and grow stronger. To learn to accept forgiveness is a sign of great leader, for it shows humility."

Laxus stood watching her for a few moments after her impassioned speech. He then simply smiled. A true authentic smile and ruffled her hair and asked, "How long did that speech take you to come up with, Blondie? Judging by the hair color I'd say the whole trip back."

"Moo Laxus, when will you learn my name is Lucy, Lucy! And don't ruffle my hair." Lucy replied to him.

Laxus just smirked back and carried on walking. Lucy run after him thinking that it seemed her impassioned speech had made a difference after all. When the pair had reached the town square, Lucy bid Laxus goodbye and went to her house. She was tired after the excruciatingly hot day and she had some sleuthing to do.

Calling out, "I'm home," when she reached her house, Lucy looked around. No intruder was present. She then called out, "Open, Gate of the twins! Gemini." The twins appeared and greeted their mistress. Lucy then asked them to turn into Laxus. Soon there was an exact replica of the dragon slayer in her apartment. He seemed to be out of place in her pink apartment and in fact too big for her cozy home.

Lucy asked the twins, "Gemini can you tell me where Laxus was four days ago?"

The twins answered back in Laxus voice. "Yes Mistress. We are searching." After a while the twins spoke in a very surprising voice, "Lucy, we cannot access the memories. They almost seem blocked to us."

Lucy was very surprised at this. She had not come across a case where Gemini could not access someone's past. She then asked, "Is it something like amnesia ?"

The twins replied negative, stating, "This is not amnesia Mistress. Amnesia is like a blank slate in a person's mind but these memories, I can sense they are there but I can't access them. Almost as if it's blocked by a rune barrier."

Lucy's mind flashed at this. Lucy then dismissed Gemini and proceeded to write down in her logbook.

_Logbook:_

_Entrance four: Day four after incident._

_Motive: Still unknown_

_People involved: Laxus and Alex maybe even a unknown third party_

_Crime: Same as previous entrance._

_Any Evidence: Plenty of new evidence today. Gemini copied Laxus today in order for me to gain information._

_Note: I asked Gemini to copy Laxus today. They did and could not access Laxus memories. They said it was blocked by a rune barrier, only Freed could write such complex runes that would only allow the exact person to access the memories. This means his team or maybe only Freed knew about Laxus's activity that day and chose not to share. That's one plausible theory, another plausible theory was that Freed wrote the barrier upon Laxus's request but Laxus did not involve his team with the details because of the secrecy._

_It is not so hard to believe that Freed would do that. I know he worships Laxus. What could be so important that Laxus would go to such a far extent to protect information?_

_Another thing that happened today was during a conversation with the Master, Laxus asked him a very weird question. His exact words were "Is it time to move? Have they shown signs of activity yet?" I can't shake the feeling of this having something to do with my case. Who are they and why is Laxus and the Master monitoring their movement. Is it Alex or is it a person whose identity is not yet known? Can it be Laxus is in league with this person or could this person be a group like the magic council. But then why would the master know about it ? Is he operating under Laxus's request or something else?_

_A lot of progress has been made today but still, a lot of questions unanswered._

Lucy re-read her entry and then decided to go to bed. She stripped down to her undies and threw the purple dress across the room after giving it a dark look. That dress gave her a lot of grief today. She then got into her PJ's and went to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed chapter seven. As always Fairy Tail down not belong to me but to Mr Mashima. Do read and review.**

**Also please support my other story Godlike Abduction.**

**Eiko **


End file.
